Sharkboy and the Witch of Life
by Chukipye
Summary: Tavros is an imaginative boy whose dreams come to life in order to save their world of dreams from a dark nightmare coming to destroy them. They need Tavros' help to save the world of dreams. But will he be confident enough to help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask me where this idea came from. Basically it's Sharkboy and Lavagirl but with Homestuck characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck**

_"There was once a boy named Eridan Ampora. He lived with his older brother, Cronus, in a marine lab on a boat. Cronus would often call him 'Sharkboy' because of how much he loved sharks. He loved them more than all the other life in the sea. Eridan became friends with the sharks, making them personal meals each day depending on what they enjoyed to eat. But one day, a huge storm approached their ship. Eridan and Cronus both survived in life boats, but they went in different directions, drifting away from each other. Eridan was completely alone. Except for the sharks. Recognizing him, they took him to their cave home where he learned the ways of the shark._

_'Always keep moving'_

_'Live using your instincts'_

_Over time, Eridan grew gills. They weren't exactly like his family's, but they let him stay underwater much longer than he used to be able to. He got some fins too. His ears, on his arms, he was able to swim faster and farther than ever be-"_ Tavros stopped reading when a piece of paper hit him on the forehead, getting giggles from the class. He looked up nervously. His sister, Vriska, was smirking at him.

"Vriska, stop. Tavros, continue. And get to the point please." Their teacher, Ms. Damara sighed. Tavros took a deep breath, trying to gather back the little confidence he had had for a moment.

"_I-I met Eridan last summer while fishing with my dad. I snuck him home while my parents were argui- b-busy. I kept him in water and fed him fish. He told me about the world of Dreams, split into two halves, Prospit and Derse. The stories were amazing and he said everyone's dreams go there to live. One day, when I was talking to him, there was a bright light from the hallway. I opened the door and there was a girl there. She had long black hair and a tiara on, as well as pink goggles. She looked like a princess. I asked her who she was and she said she was the Witch of Life. Eridan kinda snorted and called her Fef. But her real name was Feferi Peixes. She had come to get Eridan back to the Dream World, since there was a real danger there. They asked if I could come with them, but I told them there was school tomorrow. She looked sad but walked off with Eridan. _

A-and I haven't seen them since" Tavros finished, peeking up from his journal cautiously. The class was quiet before they all threw paper balls at him.

"Hey! I am NOT picking that up." Ms. Damara snapped, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. Everyone stopped throwing things. Vriska lazily raised her hand in the air.

"I thought this assignment was on TRUE things that happened over the summer, riiiiiiiight?" She drawled out. Tavros clutched his journal tighter.

"I-It is true! I-I mean...It is..." He stammered nervously. A girl in the front row, Tavros' friend Aradia, raised her hand.

"What powers does Feferi have? We know that Eridan is like a shark but what about her?" She asked interested. Vriska rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh as Tavros flipped the pages in his journal.

"W-Well, she has a trident. And she can give some of her life to others to help them. L-Like a healer." He explained. Aradia nodded, content with his answer.

"Okay kids. Who here thinks Tavros' story is true?" Ms. Damara asked. The only person to raise their hand was Aradia.

"Alright then. Tavros, take your seat. Vriska, you're up." Vriska stood up as Tavros shuffled to his desk. She purposefully tripped him, sending him to the floor as the class laughed. She smirked at him before walking up front.

"I met a kid who was half dork and half boy over the summer. The son of my mom's boyfriend. I decided to call him Dorkboy." Everyone snickered as Tavros' face turned bright red.

"His dad married my mom and now I'm stuck with him. He smells so bad, the windows always have to be open just so we can breathe without puking!" Vriska finished, earning even more laughs from the class as the bell rang.

"All right. Class dismissed. Except Tavros and Vriska. You two stay." Ms. Damara ordered.

"Aw come oooooooon Ms. D" Vriska whined. Ms. Damara twitched.

"Class! What is my name?" She shouted.

"Ms. Damara" The kids recited as they left.

"Right. Not Ms. Demonara, or Ms. Da, or Ms. D" She looked directly at Vriska, who rolled her eyes. Tavros stood uneasily next to her.

"Tavros, Vriska, this is a brand new school year. I know your parents are having... issues early in their marriage but that is no reason to why you two can't be friends." She began. Tavros and Vriska exchanged looks.

"No way." They both said. Ms. Damara smirked.

"Great, so you'll be the best of friends. Vriska, go. Tavros, I want to talk about these... dreams of yours." Vriska hurried out, sticking her tongue out at Tavros before she left. Tavros shifted nervously, fingering his journal.

"Tavros, you're in the fifth grade. Aren't you getting a bit...old for these things? The only thing dreams do is distract you from what's in front of you. You need to face reality." Ms. Damara said softly as Tavros began writing in his journal. He looked up from what he had written: 'No Dreaming'.

"O-Okay Ms. Damara. I uh...I can try that." He began to leave when Ms. Damara called him back.

"Tavros, what is that you have there?" She asked, pointing to his journal.

"Oh this? It's my dream journal! My dad gave it to me and told me to write down every precious dream I had. It... gives me confident." He smiled a bit before leaving. He hoped he could avoid Vriska and her crew. Of course, her luck was much better than his and she called out to him when he tried to sneak past her.

"Heeeeeeeey Tavros. Wanna see MY dream? It's that stupid shark-head of yours being eaten by electric eels." She held up her crude drawing of Tavros' dream character.

"W-Wow Vriska that's... really lame." He smiled a bit at his comeback, proud of himself. But his pride quickly turned to fear as her eyes narrowed and her crew stood up.

"Get that journal." She barked. Tavros took off running towards the playground, the bullies right behind him. He climbed onto the rocking bridge but was cut off on the other side by Meenah.

"Where you think you're goin'?" She smirked, twirling one of her long braids in one hand. He turned to go back but was cut off by Vriska.

"Hand it over Tav." She demanded. Tavros took a deep breath before throwing his journal over her head into the slide before pushing past her and diving into the slide after it. He grabbed it as the others slid down the other slides and began climbing the rope wall, holding the journal in his mouth. Vriska snapped her fingers and Karkat, the best climber in their grade, began climbing after him. Tavros got nervous and made the mistake of looking down, missing the next rope and slipping, hitting his crotch on the rope. He groaned in pain and fell backwards, managing to catch himself but his journal fell into Vriska's waiting hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make aaaaaaaall sorts of revisions to your pathetic dreams Tavros. And don't even think about telling on me or you'll never get it back." She stuck her tongue out before walking off with her crew, leaving Tavros hanging there.

**End of chapter 1!**

**It was just intro stuff. You should be able to figure out the basics of who is who from this if you've seen the movie :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty much writing this as I rewatch the movie to remind myself of what happens. So it'll be done before I actually post it. PS Rufioh and Aranea are the Summoner and Mindfang (it was revealed in the webcomic that the handmaiden's name was Damara so it is assumed that the Ancestors and their alternate selves have the same name)**

**Chapter 2-**

'Wake up' 'Don't stop dreaming' 'DREAM' Tavros woke with a start at the voices. He sat up, yawning as he looked at the clock. '4:00 AM'. He groaned and started to lie back down again when he noticed the footprints. There were two pairs, one was lighter than the other, like the owner was being careful while the other didn't care either way. He got out of bed and followed the footsteps quietly. They led to the kitchen, where there was a jug of half-drinken milk and a plate of cookies, all with bites taken out of them. Some had jagged edges, like someone with extremely sharp teeth had just chomped some of them. The other had little sparkles on the edges. Tavros' eyes went wide.

"HYAAAA" Tavros jumped when his dad rounded the corner, wearing a bathrobe on top of his shirt and shorts. His dad seemed just as surprised as Tavros was.

"Geez Tavros, why are you up so early?" Rufioh straightened, running a hand through his black-and-dyed-red hair. His stepmom, a woman with long black hair and the same cunning eyes as Vriska entered the kitchen.

"Tavros! Why did you eat all those cookies? You know eating sugar before sleeping gives you nightmares." She scolded. Rufioh glanced at her.

"Hey if the kid got the early-morning munchies then- okay okay." He stopped talking when Aranea gave him the look.

"It wasn't me! It w-was Sharkboy and the Witch of Life! Eridan and Feferi! Don't you see the shark bite in this one? And the uh... magic sparkle left behind on this one?" He pointed to the cookies. Aranea and Rufioh exchanged looks.

"Eridan and Feferi aren't real Tavros." Aranea began.

"Yeah they are. If you close your eyes you'll see Shark-Witch and the Boy of Life again." Rufioh grinned before Aranea smacked him upside the head.

"Don't encourage him. Now go straight up to your room and go to sleep." Aranea ordered. Tavros sighed and shuffled back to his room. She sighed and picked up one of the cookies.

"I made these for his class so he could make friends..." She muttered. Rufioh folded his arms.

"Hey, what's with crushing his dreams like that anyway? Kids deserve to dream." He pointed out. Aranea rolled her eyes.

"Kids need to grow up. You don't see Vriska still fawning over those Mindfang stories I told her." She snapped, turning to go back to bed. Rufioh scowled and picked up one of the cookies, taking a bite.

"HE WOULDN'T OF MADE ANY FRIENDS WITH THESE COOKIES ANYWAY" He called, following her to bed.

Tavros laid in his bed, wanting to fall asleep and never wake up. '_I wish that I didn't have to go to school tomorrow. Like there was a storm and it was canceled...yeah that'd be great! A big storm, with sleet and hail and tornadoes! Then I could just stay here and dream all day away..." _He thought happily to himself as he drifted back to sleep.

His alarm went off way too early. Tavros managed to drag himself out of bed (for the second time that morning) and down to the breakfast table, where his sister and dad were already eating. His dad was surprisingly wearing a tie and nice shirt, looking through a newspaper.

"Look there, that one looks nice." Aranea noted as she handed Tavros a bowl of cereal. Rufioh sighed, obviously not happy.

"L-looking for a real job again?" Tavros asked. Rufioh raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, writing IS a real job. When it...you know... actually pays." He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling a bit.

"Hey Tav, wanna know what I found while digging through my closet?" He reached down and pulled out a box with a little stuffed bull and wings that were separated.

"Remember Tinkerbull?" He grinned. Tavros blinked.

"Why were you looking through your c-closet?" He asked. Rufioh glanced at Aranea before leaning in and unclipping his tie, grinning mischieviously at Tavros before clipping it back on.

"Needed one of these. Now, how about you and I finish Tinkerbull together? Come on, we can finally get her to fly." He suggested. Tavros shrugged as he stood up, done with his cereal.

"She won't ever work Dad..." He said sadly. Rufioh cocked his head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You uh...said so." Tavros reminded him. Rufioh's smile fell.

"I did? I'm sorry kid...I should never have said that." He sighed.

"It's okay. You were right. It was a dumb idea anyways." Tavros walked away. Aranea and Vriska were already outside, prepared to walk to school.

"Why so mopey today Tavros?" Aranea asked, noting Tavros' reluctance.

"I j-just don't want to... go to school today." He mumbled, trying not to look at Vriska. Aranea sighed as she took both of their hands.

"That's not realistic Tavros. It's bad enough your dad's head is in the clouds, I don't need yours there too. Just... push away those dreams." Aranea said. Tavros glanced up at her.

"L-like your dream? The one about us and you and dad?" He asked. Aranea bit her lip.

"I do have a dream for us... but like you've seen, it isn't... exactly how we thought it would be. We're not as compatible as we thought." She said softly before remembering she was talking to her children right before school.

"Sorry to dump such sad stuff on you guys. Have fun at school, okay? Vriska, watch out for Tavros." She said as they reached the sidewalk. It was convinient living directly across the street from the school.

"I will Mom." Vriska grinned before running across the street.

"Tavros, maybe I should be asking you to look out for her. And make sure you both come home straight away after school. There are some things we need to talk about." Aranea kissed Tavros' forehead goodbye before he reluctantly crossed the street.

"I wish anything would happen so I didn't have to come home today..." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"Does anyone know what makes tornadoes?" Ms. Damara asked, staring out the window. Nobody answered.

"The hot and cold wind chase each other around in circles, like a dog chasing its tail, and makes a tornado." She explained, turning back to the class. She paused in front of Aradia's desk, where the girl was drawing instead of paying attention.

"Aradia. What are you doing?" She asked firmly. Aradia looked up, smiling.

"It's my own dream! I was inspired by Tavros'. It's the Maid of Time and her Knight! She can stop time with her magic necklace and he protects her from bad guys." She explained. Ms. Damara closed her notebook.

"No more fairytales." She snapped. There were whispers throughout the class as other kids shared their dream characters.

"This guy's a mother-caking Clown god with a really loud voice" "Cool! MIne's a psychic who can fly like a bee!" "Obviously my dragon is the BEST"

"ENOUGH! I am done with all these silly dreams. We are in reality! There is no such thing as Clown gods, or psychic bees, or a time-stopping witch!" Ms. Damara finally shouted. There was a silence throughout the class that was broken by a sudden sneeze.

"No recess today Aradia. Obviously your allergies are acting up. Again." Ms. Damara sat down at her desk, rubbing her temples.

"It's not that! I'm just freezing!" Aradia protested. Tavros hesitantly approached Aradia.

"I-If you want you can switch desks with me Aradia. It's much w-warmer in the uh... back of the class. Plus you're sitting under the air conditioner which uh... probably makes it colder up here." He explained.

"Tavros. Come here." Ms. Damara snapped. Tavros glanced nervously at his teacher, slowly walking over.

"Are you trying to make 'real' friends now?" She asked sweetly. Tavros gave her a small smile.

"Y-Yeah! T-That's what you said to try to do... I mean, stop dreaming." He nodded.

"mmm yes good. But not with MY daughter. Our family has dealt with enough Nitrams for one lifetime." Ms. Damara said sharply. Tavros' smile fell.

"W-What? No it wasn't like tha-" "Just sit down Tavros." Ms. Damara waved him off. He began walking to his seat when Vriska walked in and sat down at her desk, pulling out her books. Tavros took a deep breath and walked over to her as the bell rang.

"Give it uh... back Vriska." He mentally hit himself for stuttering.

"Sit down clas-" "Vriska stole my journal!" Tavros said loudly, turning to the teacher.

"I did not!" Vriska stood up, scowling.

"ENOUGH. Vriska, you already have one minus this week for yesterday, now you have two. One more and a phone call home. Now, give Tavros his journal back." Vriska glared at Tavros as she handed it back. Tavros took it and hurried back to his desk. He began flipping through it, eyes widening at each page. Vriska had scratched out every single entry.

"SHE RUINED MY DREAM JOURNAL" Tavros raised his voice for the first time in this class, shocking everyone as he stood up, glaring at Vriska.

"I did not! You are crazy Tavros. Ms. D you should just send him to the principal's office so he can get expelled already." Vriska snapped. Tavros growled uncharacteristically, officially done with her antics, and threw his ruined journal as hard as he could (which wasn't very hard), hitting her in the back of the head.

"I AM DONE. You two will BOTH report to the principal's office at the end of class, with your parents. This is MY classroom and I am in charge. You are always wrong, I am always right, and there is going to be no more talk of dreams anymore, got it?" As Ms. Damara spoke, the storm outside grew. Tavros glanced out the window, his rage dampening as one of the windows flew open. Ms. Damara scrambled to close it, harsh winds blowing throughout the classroom, papers flying everywhere. But as soon as she closed one window, the others burst open. The kids began screaming, terrified. Tavros didn't even notice Vriska sneakily picking up his dream journal.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER" Ms. Damara finally screamed, everyone diving behind their desks as the wall to the classroom was destroyed from the other side, two figures flying in.

"Eridan I told you that this would scare them!" The girl scolded. The boy scowled, straighting his hair with the one purple streak.

"Well I'm sorry there wasn't a much better way to get in here." He snapped. Tavros' eyes widened as he peeked out from under his desk.

"Oh my god." "it's them." "But they're not real, right?" The kids began whispering. The two stopped arguing and turned back to the class.

"Right! We're looking for Tavros." The girl chirped. Everyone pointed to the back desk, where Tavros was hiding again. The girl skipped through the rows, leaving little sparkles behind. Vriska's eyes widened before the boy scowled at her, baring sharp teeth and causing her to hide under her desk again. The girl lifted up the desk Tavros was hiding under, grinning.

"Hi there. We need your help! Whether Eridan will admit it or not." She gave the boy a look, who ignored it.

"W-What do I uh...have to do exactly?" Tavros scrambled to his feet.

"Come with us to the Dream World." The girl giggled like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Uh...the dream world?" Tavros' question was no longer important as terrible screeching ran through the classroom, causing everyone but Feferi to cover their ears. Eridan had drawn a map of the solar system, with a planet away from it, on the black board with his sharp nails.

"Yup! Our home planet. You should know that silly, you created it." Feferi reminded him. Tavros bit his lip.

"I-I can't go with you! Y-You aren't uh...real! I just made you up. A-and when I uh...open my eyes...everything will be back to normal." Tavros closed his eyes tightly and reopened them. Feferi and an unamused Eridan was still staring at him.

"Still here." Feferi waved. Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Listen, if you wwant to stop the darkness and nightmares from takin' over both our wworlds, you'll come wwith us, got it?" Eridan snapped.

"Go on Tavros! You can do it." Aradia whispered. Tavros glanced at her before gulping.  
"O-Okay! I'll uh...go!" Aradia clapped once before Eridan roughly grabbed Tavros' arm, pulling him out the hole in the wall with Feferi following behind.

"H-How exactly are we supposed to get to the Dream World?" Tavros asked as he was pulled along.

"I havve a ship." was all Eridan would say before they reached their destination. A large alien ship was hidden behind some bushes.

"Whoa." Tavros' eyes widened before he was pulled aboard the ship. Eridan sat down in the driver's seat, pressing buttons and pulling all sorts of levers.

"Alright! Goggles on, buoys and girl!" Feferi chirped, handing out goggles. "Blue for boys, pink for girls~" Tavros frowned as he examined his pink ones.

"Do you uh.. have any more blue ones?" Eridan scowled at him through his blue goggles.

"No. Noww howw do wwe fly this?" He asked. Tavros blinked.

"Wait you guys don't uh... know?" Their looks made him believe he had asked a stupid question.

"Of course not. Wwhy else wwould wwe still be here?" Eridan snapped. Tavros looked around until he saw a big green button that said 'Go' on it

"Well this uh... I mean we need to press the GO button." He pressed it and the ship rumbled before taking off. Tavros held on tight as they shot off into space.

"How do you steer it?" Feferi asked, curious.

"T-There's an uh.. autopilot I think." Tavros tried to remember the ship from his dreams.

"You thought of everyfin, didn't you?" Feferi grinned. Tavros smiled back at her.

"Okay wwell howw do wwe land?" Eridan asked. Tavros' smile fell.

"I uh.. never actually dreamt that far." He admitted. Feferi laughed as Eridan sighed, annoyed.

"Well then you might want to hold onto somefin, cuz we're in for a bumpy ride!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Homestuck**

They somehow managed to land in some swampy goo and survive their crash landing. Feferi helped Tavros out of the ship.

"Welcome to the Dream World Tavros! Or should I say, welcome back." Feferi grinned. Tavros frowned. The world was so dark, it didn't really seem like a 'Dream' World other than the cool amusement park nearby.

"I don't remember being here... I feel like I should but I uh...I don't." Tavros took a few steps forward, looking around. Feferi's smile fell as Eridan walked up to them

"I thought he'd just remember..." She said softly. Eridan patted her shoulder gently as Tavros turned to them, confused.

"Remember what?" He asked.

"Your dreams, Tavv. This planet. Us." Eridan indicated him and Feferi. "Your powwers..." That made Tavros' eyes widen.

"Powers? I have powers?" He didn't believe that for a second.

"More than any of us! You're the strongest one here. Don't you realize that? Everything that is, or was, all started with a dream. And you dreamt up not only us, but this entire world." Feferi smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I did...?" Tavros looked back at the world. _I created an entire world?_

"Anythin' you evver dreamed landed here, on the Dream World. Split betwween Prospit and Derse, dependin' on the dream." Eridan explained.

"Then why is it so uh... dark?" Tavros asked, confused. Feferi and Eridan exchanged looks.

"The planet is dying Tavros. It began yesterday and we don't have much time left. That's why we got you." Feferi said sadly. Eridan pulled out a timer from his pocket.

"About 45 minutes" He read. Tavros' eyes widened.

"W-What!? That's not much time at all. Why didn't you uh... come get me earlier?" Tavros frowned. Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Fef literally just said it started yesterday. But by all means, let me get my glubbin' time travvel devvice, go back in time and get you before we evven kneww there wwas a problem." He snorted. Feferi smacked him upside the head.

"Don't be rude Eridan. We need him to save us and here you are being mean." She scolded.

"How am I supposed to uh... help?" Tavros asked. Eridan pointed off into the distance. Tavros followed his finger, squinting as he tried to see what he was pointing at.

"We gotta get to the Dream Bed. It's wwhere all your dreams are goin' bad. Wwe need to get there and revverse wwhatevver is goin' wrong." He explained.

"So we need to go through the Land of Quartz and Melody and catch the passage of time to travel from Derse to Prospit, skate past the now-frozen Land of Dew and Glass, and then we should be there." Feferi grinned. Eridan scowled.

"Wwhy did you havve to freeze LODAG Tavv? That's my ocean. You can't go around freezin' other people's oceans." He muttered. Feferi rolled her eyes and flicked him, green sparks flying.

"Oww! Fef!" Eridan whined, rubbing his arm.

"Tavros didn't mean to freeze our home! Tavros is a good boy. Otherwise we would be evil. And we're not evil...right?" She looked at him nervously. "I'm not evil, right?" She asked quietly.

"I don't uh... think so?" Tavros tried to sound reassuring. It apparently worked because Feferi brightened again.

"That's why you're here! So now you can help us save our home. We just have to stay positive! It's not the end of the world." She clapped her hands together.

"Not yet it's not." Eridan mumbled. Feferi glared at him. Suddenly there was thunder and dark clouds began forming.

"It's the horrorterrors! Run!" Eridan took off, quickly followed by Tavros and Feferi as their ship sank into the goo, the path behind them doing the same.

"This is like a bad dream!" Tavros realized as they ran.

"You think this is bad? Wwait until you meet the Handmaiden." Eridan snorted. Tavros frowned.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"She's supposed to be the guardian of this place. Keep everyone safe and happy. But something happened to her and now she's the worst nightmare yet." Eridan and Feferi stopped, Feferi catching Tavros before he ran off the platform they had stopped on. Tavros jerked slightly when the platform started moving, following a rail.

"Where is everyone else? Isn't everyone uh... supposed to be having fun here?" Tavros looked around.

"Most kids are stuck on the rollercoaster. Handmaiden won't turn it off. Dreams can make her weaker, so she makes sure nobody can dream." Feferi explained, pointing to the coaster.

"As soon as you get on, you can't get off." Eridan added. Tavros saw the ride stop for a moment as the kids scrambled to try and get off, but it started again before they could unbuckle. They got off the platform and began walking.

"But we can defeat the Handmaiden now with our secret weapon!" Feferi grinned. Tavros blinked.

"Shouldn't we uh... save those kids first?" He suggeted. Eridan and Feferi exchanged looks before taking off running. Tavros followed them, not noticing the imp-statues moving behind him. Tavros skidded to a stop as Eridan and Feferi jumped up a good 20 feet to the track of the coaster, jumping up to different levels.

"Okay... Powers. So I can do that too." Tavros tried jumping that high, but barely got off the ground.

"Okay then. Time for plan B." He looked around and spotted a ladder. He began to climb up to reach the coaster.

Meanwhile, the kids screamed as the coaster kept going. Feferi jumped onto the front car, holding her trident.

"The Witch of Life!" The kids cheered. Feferi waved before jabbing her trident down on the track, trying to jam the coaster. Meanwhile, Eridan grabbed onto the back and dug his claws into the back of the coaster, turning to shoot his harpoon gun into one of the support beams, attaching the cart to the beam. The ride soon stopped.

"Okay! So who here knows where the Handmaiden is?" Feferi asked, pulling out her trident. Everyone's hands were raised.

"Oh, everyone? That's convenient!" She grinned.

"Uh i think their hands are raised because you are upside down." Tavros pointed out, looking up at the upside-down Feferi. She blinked as Eridan sighed, letting go of the cart.

"_WHO IS STOPPING THE COASTER?"_ A voice boomed out from the intercoms. Feferi quickly stabbed her trident into the first seat buckle, breaking it and releasing the safety on all the other seats. The kids grabbed on, dangling.

"_GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT!_" The intercom ordered as the kids jumped onto the worker platform below them. Tavros directed them to the ladder and when they were all gone, he got into the front seat of the coaster, Feferi and Eridan sitting on the front part as the ride began again.

"So uh... that's the Handmaiden right?" Tavros asked, holding on tight.

"Yup. And I have no idea where she's taking us." Feferi answered as the ride went off a different track than the real coaster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own homestuck :P**

The ride went in all sorts of directions.

"She's takin' us up." Eridan called out as they went even faster. The cart jumped off the tracks, floating midair for a second.

"Look! There's the Land of Dew and Glass! That's our home Tavros!" Feferi pointed. There appeared to be a giant fishbowl, covered in ice.

"It's still a bit chilled." She sighed as the ride fell back onto the track.

"And noww wwe're goin' dowwn." Eridan leaned back a bit. He glanced at Tavros, who looked like he was going to be sick, and shook his head with a sigh.

"It's showwtime Fef." He adjusted his gun as Feferi held her trident tightly. There was a light ahead of them and they were riding straight towards it. As soon as the ride stopped, the two in front jumped off. Tavros took a second to catch his breath before climbing out, legs wobbling.

"Oh come on Tavv." Eridan scowled before going on ahead. Feferi waited a second for Tavros to get used to walking again before they caught up with him. They entered a room where a woman was watching a screen, the kids from the coaster running around on it. She had a green dress on, in Japanese fashion, and her hair was in a bun with two needles.

"Keep playing! Everything is okay." She snapped into the microphone. Eridan cleared his throat loudly and she turned off the screen, turning around. The imp statues next to her walked behind her as she approached them.

"Well well. If it isn't Sharkbait and the Useless one." She sneered. Eridan tightened his grip on his gun, his ear fins twitching with annoyance as Feferi tried not to look upset.

"Is there a reason why you freed my prison- I mean stopped the kids from having fun and broke into my humble abode?" The lady asked, folding her arms.

"Wwe don't need YOUR permission." Eridan snarled.

"'Wwhatever'" The lady mimicked. Eridan turned bright red and Feferi had to pull him back. "Now, I don't think I know your friend. Let me introduce myself. I am the Handmaiden." She curtseyed.

"Why are you destroying our planet? You're supposed to be protecting it!" Feferi snapped.

"'You're supposed to be protecting it'. I am protecting it. Protecting it from happy dreams. At least, that's what I've been told to do." The Handmaiden shrugged.

"Who would uh... tell you that?" Tavros asked.

"No schools, no rules, and no dreams." The Handmaiden pulled out her hair needles, letting her hair fall down.

"Dreams can defeat you. I knoww it." Eridan smirked.

"That's why we'll take you down." Feferi added, holding up her trident. The Handmaiden snorted.

"You? You and what army?" She raised her arms and the imp statues that lined the path they were on began moving. Eridan held up his gun.

"Noww?" He asked, glancing at Feferi.

"Now!" She nodded. The two charged at them, Tavros watching in awe. Eridan jumped up to the next level, imps following him. He shot them out of the air with ease, firing at ones in front of him then swirling, his cape flying, and shooting ones behind him without even looking. His instincts were taking over and it was awesome. The imps began to realize they couldn't just charge at him and separated. One group charged at him, distracting him while the others poked holes in the path under him. He didn't realize it until too late, when the floor fell from beneath him and he fell back to the first floor, his momentary weakness allowing the imps plenty of time to attack back, using electric rods to shock him.

Meanwhile, Feferi went straight for the Handmaiden, using her trident like a pole to vault over the imps and charge. She raised her hand and green sparkles flew out. When they hit the Handmaiden, she winced like she was in pain and soon fell to her knees.

"Just kidding." Feferi's temporary smile fell when the Handmaiden pointed her needles at her, shooting beams of light. Feferi flew back, hitting the imps that were attacking Eridan and freeing him. He stood up and brushed himself off before helping Feferi up.

Unable to fight, Tavros had taken off running down different paths. One imp, who was attached to his stand, reached for him with his sword. Tavros dodged it and the imp flailed, unable to move.

"Haha!" Tavros stuck his tongue out at the imp, who growled and revealed his wings, flying, with his pedestal attached, after Tavros, who gulped and began running again. The imp was soon shot out of the air by Eridan. The three regrouped, facing the Handmaiden.

"Is that all you got?" The Handmaiden sneered, folding her arms.

"Of course not! We have a secret weapon! Go Tavros!" Feferi grinned, as she and Eridan turned to Tavros. He reluctantly got into a fighting pose. There was an awkward pause.

"Go for it Tavros." Feferi urged. Tavros looked at his friends, biting his lip.

"What do I uh... do?" He whispered. Feferi's smile fell as Eridan face-palmed.

"I told you this wwould happen!" Eridan hissed.

"Well I thought he would remember!" Feferi hissed back.

"Remember what?!" Tavros was starting to get annoyed. The Handmaiden snorted and raised her hand, the three of them floating into the air, Eridan dropping his gun and Feferi clutching her trident for dear life.

"The dream! Remember the dream Tavros!" Feferi called out.

"I don't remember half of my dreams! That's why I write them in my journal." Tavros didn't like floating. It was worse than the coaster ride.

"Wwell wwhat half of your dreams DO you remember?" Eridan asked, reaching for the gun 20 feet below him.

"I remember uh... this part." Tavros admitted.

"Where are you taking us?!" Feferi demanded, glaring at the Handmaiden.

"Where all useless dreams go. The Land of Caves and Handmaiden smirked before dropping them down the pit, too far away from the paths to grab on. They all began to scream as they all fell down the void. The Handmaiden turned back to the screen when a message popped up.

"_Why was I awakened?"_ a voice asked, annoyed.

"My bad. Won't happen again." The Handmaiden said, sounding bored.

"_Did all those brats escape?"_ The Handmaiden bit her lip, looking at the screen where the children were running away.

"It was Sharkboy and the Witch of Life. But I took care of them, so don't worry." She played back the fight and how she dropped them into the abyss.

"_Wait who was that with them?" _The video paused on Tavros' face.

"Just another kid. He was afraid of his own shadow. No confidence whatsoever. He's no problem, I sent him to the Land of Caves and Darkness anyways.." The Handmaiden shrugged.

"_You... IDIOT. There are so many fallen dreams there. He could find an ALLY. I told you to capture all kids and destroy all dreams." _The voice snapped.

"Fine. Whatever. We'll just wait for him to fall asleep then we can find him." The Handmaiden sighed.

"_MORON. He is the DAYDREAMER. And once he remembers this, we are done for!"_ The Handmaiden rolled her eyes.

"Okay well then what exactly do you want me to do?" She asked.

"_Bring him to me before he realizes his powers and ruins my new kingdom!"_ The voice shut off.

"IMPS! Redirect the Darkness. Send it to LOCAD. And bring me the Noirs!"


	6. Chapter 6

They landed roughly on another moving platform. Feferi grabbed Tavros to keep him from rolling off.

"Cuckoo! Wwatch it!" Eridan pushed them down before they could stand up, a large cuckoo bird flying out of a clock.

"Where are we?" Tavros asked, looking around.

"On the Passage of Time. This is actually good! Maybe it'll take us to Dream Bed!" Feferi grinned.

"Fef, the Dream Bed is that wway. Wwe're goin' the opposite wway." Eridan pointed out grumpily.

"What's even at the Dream Bed anyways?" Tavros asked.

"That's where all the dreams that make up the Dream World are stored. But they're being destroyed." Feferi explained.

"How?" Tavros asked, confused. Feferi shrugged.

"That's what we're going to find out. But if we don't hurry... then soon Eridan and I will cease to exist too." She said sadly.

"DUCK!" Eridan suddenly shouted, pushing them down again as another cuckoo flew by.

"I hate these freakin' cuckoos. Tavv, wwhere is your dream journal?" Eridan asked, turning to him. Feferi brightened.

"Great idea Eridan! We can read the dreams out loud and everyfin will go back to normal!" She chirped. Tavros bit his lip.

"I threw it at my uh.. sister. It's back on Earth." He admitted. Their faces fell. Eridan growled and when the next cuckoo came by he grabbed it by its neck and ripped off the fake head.

"Wway to go Tavv. You wwere supposed to help us." He snapped. Feferi put a comforting hand on Tavros' shoulder.

"Don't worry Tavros. He's just all grumpy since he lost his gun. And he wanted you to make him King of the Ocean." She copied his voice for the last part. Eridan glared at her.

"First off, I'm practically King of the Ocean already Fef. Secondly, you just wanted him to figure out wwhat you're evven good for and howw you can heal the planet. Tavvros thought the Dream Wworld wwould be happy. Wwe're all disappointed her-" He was cut off when the platform suddenly fell apart. He fell off first, then Tavros and Feferi. They screamed as they fell again. Eridan landed first, face-first in the dirt. Feferi landed slightly more gracefully, on her back instead of her face. Tavros landed on Eridan's back.

"I think you broke my back." Eridan grumbled. Tavros quickly climbed off. Eridan sat up, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"So where uh... are we now?" Tavros asked, looking around.

"The Land of Caves and Silence. It's basically the graveyard of all forgotten or dead dreams." Feferi explained, standing up.

"That's uh... not good." Tavros stood up and offered his hand to Eridan, who just glared at him and stood up on his own. Suddenly, thunder boomed again.

"Great. And now the Darkness is coming." Eridan sighed. Feferi thought for a moment before pulling Tavros over to some building blocks.

"Sit here Tavros." She ordered.

"Uh what for?" Tavros asked, but still doing what she said.

"Close your eyes and dream. Since you can't remember them, maybe you can redream them." Feferi explained. Eridan smiled.

"He could get us out of here." He realized. Feferi nodded, leaning in close to Tavros.

"Dream Tav." She said in a soothing voice. Tavros closed his eyes, relaxing.

"What do you see?" Feferi asked softly. Tavros smiled a little.

"A chocolate chip cookie... with warm milk." He opened his eyes and saw Feferi and Eridan looking at him with disapproving looks.

"S-Sorry. I'm uh...hungry." He stood up as his stomach rumbled.

"Oh! Here I got something! Feferi reached into a pouch on her waist.

"I'm so hungry, I'd eat anything." Feferi offered him some green sparkles. Tavros put them in his mouth and took a bite. His teeth nearly cracked and he spat them out.

"W-What were those? They nearly broke my teeth!" He winced. Feferi shrugged.

"Life Crystals. I like them." Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Here, havve some real food." He offered him a fish. The smell was horrible.

"T-That's not fresh." Tavros covered his nose, trying not to throw up.

"Here, I'll freshen it up!" Feferi put her hand on the fish. It glowed green for a second before coming to life, flopping around in Eridan's hand. Eridan yelped and dropped it.

"A little too fresh Fef." He muttered as the fish flopped on the ground.

"Oops. Sorry..." Feferi rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'm not that uh.. hungry anymore. I'll just... try to go to sleep." Tavros sat back down. He found a softer spot and leaned back, relaxing. Eridan glanced at the dark clouds approaching.

"The Darkness is gettin' close- Cod no." He stopped mid-sentence when some floating white squid-things began floating by, singing a song.

"Ooooooh Cuttlefish! I love cuttlefish!" Feferi squealed, hugging one.

"Get out of here!" Eridan snarled, batting away the ones who got too close. While he was distracted, Feferi scooched over to Tavros.

"Psst, Tavros. If you dreamt something about me, that'd be great. I mean, no pressure or anyfin but...something that could make me not so... useless would be nice. I know you have a lot on your mind bu-OW" She was cut off when Eridan suddenly appeared, pulling her away by the ear.

"No distractions!" He scolded. "If you steer him off course, wwe'll be stuck in a sea of dreams." Feferi pouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm desperate Eridan!" She whined.

"Focus on the problem at hand. If he's havvin' trouble sleepin' I could put him out." He let go of Feferi, approaching Tavros with a dark glint in his eyes. Tavros backed up quickly as Feferi tried to hold him back.

"Eridan no!" She protested, slowing him down. Tavros backed up even faster.

"W-wait I... uh.. I've seen this before! It's uh.. on the tip of my... nose..." He suddenly stopped.

"It is a nose." He took a good look on the soft thing he had been sitting on a moment ago.

"...It's Tinkerbull!" He realized, grinning. The giant stuffed animal was lying there, head separated from it's body and the wings half-made.

"Tinker...bull?" Eridan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I tried to make him so he would listen to my problems and give me advice, but uh... everyone said he wouldn't work." Tavros gently place a hand on Tinkerbull's nose.

"And noww he's here. Another dream in the Land of Caves and Silence." Eridan folded his arms.

"Maybe he can help us! I mean, we have problems right now and he could give us advice!" Feferi suggested.

"I mean... he's supposed to be really uh.. smart. Tinkerbull, I need you!" Tavros called up to him. Tinkerbull's head twitched and the little eyes opened.

"_May I...uh... help you?"_ The bull asked. Tavros brightened and hugged the head as best he could.

"Cool! Now we can tell him any problem and he'll give us help!" Feferi brightened and approached the bull.

"Tinkerbull, what do you know about me? I feel so useless." She asked softly. Tinkerbull's eyes glowed green.

"You are not useless. You are the greatest gift of life." Was all he said. Feferi's smile faltered for a second, not sure of what he meant. Eridan pushed her aside.

"Tinkerbull, am I King of the Sea?" He asked. Tinkerbull's eyes dimmed.

"It is unlikely." Eridan scowled.

"He sounds like a magic eight ball." Eridan grumbled. Tavros gently pet Tinkerbull's cheek.

"How do I help save the Dream World Tinkerbull?" Tavros asked.

"The answer is in your dreams Tavros." The bull said gently.

"So I should put him to sleep." Eridan cracked his knuckles.

"If he dreams here, there will only be nightmares. But if you go to the Land of Little Cats and Tea..." Feferi grinned.

"Of course! All dreams in LOLCAT are happy ones! Tavros can easily dream there!" She remembered.

"Can you take us there Tinkerbull?" Tavros asked. Tinkerbull's eyes closed slightly.

"I cannot move. My body was never finished." He said sadly.

"You can movve your eyes and head." Eridan pointed out.

A few minutes later, they were floating in the sky on Tinkerbull's head.

"Why didn't you work at home Tinkerbull?" Tavros asked, lying on his stomach on the top of Tinkerbull's head. Feferi and Eridan were sitting on Tinkerbull's nose together.

"Some dreams are so strong, they become real, like Sharkboy and the Witch of Life. Others, remain only a dream...oh. I'm sorry.. I'm losing my train of thought." Tinkerbull said softly. Feferi patted his nose.

"You're taking us to LOLCAT, remember?" She reminded him.

"No...I'm literally losing it. Look down." They looked down and saw the train underneath them. He flew down lower and they jumped off.

"How does it uh... stay on track?" Tavros asked. Tinkerbull chuckled slightly.

"Stay focused on LOLCAT and you will reach there. The rest is up to you, Tavros" He explained.

"Sorry I uh...forgot about you Tinkerbull." Tavros apologized. The bull head smiled.

"Are you kidding? You set me free! Thank you Tavros!" Tavros watched the bull fly away happily.

"Tavv! Get dowwn here!" Eridan called from the controls. Tavros made his way onto the cart and through the other carriages.

"What's uh...wrong?" He asked, watching them fiddle with levers and the steering wheel.

"Wwe can't control it!" Eridan explained, annoyed.

"Just keep it on the tracks." Tavros scooched by them, taking the wheel.

"There aren't any tracks!" Feferi pointed out. Tavros' eyes widened and he looked out the window below them. Sure enough, there were no tracks.

"Great. More dreams that wwent bad." Eridan groaned.

"What should we do?" Feferi asked, worried.

"...yell...scream..." Eridan suggested. They all exchanged looks before doing exactly that. A few minutes later, Feferi went quiet and turned to the door, sliding it open.

"Jump! It'll be fine! Trust me!" She jumped out the door. Tavros and Eridan exchanged looks before following her, jumping off the train before it crashed into a pink fluffy cloud.


	7. Chapter 7

They landed on some smaller clouds, a much softer landing than their last crash landing.

"What happened when your train of thought uh...crashes?" Tavros asked, looking up at the train. Eridan patted his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy." Feferi stood up, shaking clouds out of her hair.

"How much longer do we have, Eridan?" She asked. He pulled out his timer again.

"about 20 minutes." He sighed, putting it away. Tavros looked around. There was a river of what appeared to be milk and various cloud bushes. Little cloud cats would fly by every now and again. Eridan walked over to the river, sticking his hand in it.

"Wwarm milk. Tavv wwill definitely be able to dream here." Eridan wiped his hand off on a cloud. Feferi pulled Tavros over to a cloud and laid him down.

"Try to go to sleep Tavros." She ordered. Tavros closed his eyes for a few moments, but stood up again.

"The ground is all uh...rumbly. I can't sleep." He sighed. Eridan nodded, looking in the direction they had come from.

"I hear it too. The Darkness is getting stronger." He sighed.

"Let me hear it too!" Feferi scurried over to where Tavros was standing.

"Fef wait!" Eridan grabbed her arm after she tripped on a cloud cat, nearly falling into the milk river.

"Careful Fef." He mumbled. Feferi blushed a bit.

"Right. Sorry. Anyways, if you dreamt up a world of cats and clouds and tea, then who is taking care of them?" Feferi wondered, looking around. They suddenly heard laughter and they all dove behind a cloud bush. Two large figures approached. One had black and dyed-red hair and wings and the other had short black hair and white glasses. They were holding hands and laughing.

"_Here kitty kitty kitty"_ The man's voice rumbled. Hundreds of cloud cats scurried over to the figures, who fed them. The trio backed away slowly as the figures and cats were distracted, before running away.

"Those looked like my parents." Tavros said quietly when they were far away.

"They seemed happy together. Is that one of your dreams too?" Feferi asked. Tavros thought for a moment.

"When I was younger... I dreamed I had a family that really loved me." Tavros remembered. "But it uh...hasn't been coming true lately." He said sadly. Feferi gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Most dreams don't come true on their own. You have to make them come true. It's not always easy, and takes lots of hard work. But it's not impossible." She said softly.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The Handmaiden scowled as she walked, the two Noirs beside her, sniffing the air.

"I hate mountains. I hate the sun. I can't wait for when everything is just darkness." She muttered.

"_Still empty-handed? Man you are pathetic"_ The Handmaiden twitched before turning around to face the digitial face of her boss.

"If you are all-powerful, why don't YOU find him?" She snapped.

"_That's YOUR job, not mine. Do It, or you'll walk the plank!" _There was a beeping and the Handmaiden looked down at her scanner.

"Someone is dreaming..." She smirked.

**LOLCAT-**

"Alright. You'vve had milk, you'vve had cotton candy clouds, it is time to sleep." Eridan said, folding his arms. Tavros walked over to another cloud bush, lying down on it.

"I'll uh...try." He closed his eyes, trying to relax. Feferi and Eridan stood by him.

"Go to sleep." Eridan repeated firmly. Tavros winced and Feferi smacked Eridan upside the head.

"Not like that! Sing him a lullaby!" She turned back to Tavros. "_Dream dream Dream dream~"_ She sang. Unfortunately, it wasn't very good. Tavros stiffened at the sound and she stopped. Eridan snorted a little and Feferi glared at him.

"Oh yeah? You try then!" She said with a huff. Eridan sighed.

"_Close your eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out, dream dream dream dream dream dream." _He sang, much better than Feferi. Tavros relaxed, starting to drift to sleep.

"Keep going" Feferi whispered. Eridan didn't seem very eager but he did anyways.

"_Hit the hay, fast asleep, dream a dream you little...bleep. Dream dream dream dream dream dream."_ Suddenly there was a bright light and a white wand appeared in front of Eridan. His eyes widened as he picked it up.

"Wwhoa" He stood up, starting to practice.

"It's working! Keep singing Eridan!" Feferi clapped her hands, excited. Eridan grinned at her, now more willing to sing.

"_Just relax, lay about, or my fist will put you out. Dream dream dream dream Dream dream."_ His little dances to the words was making his cape swirl, causing Feferi to giggle a little.

"_Take your time, but beware. For there's darkness in the air. Dream dream dream dream dream dream"_ His wand let out little sparkles. Feferi leaned close to Tavros.

"Dream about me next, Tavros." She whispered, gently stroking his hair. "I want to be someone special. Not just a clumsy fool, or a useless damsel in distress. Make me someone amazing." Dark clouds began approaching them, and Feferi looked up at them, worried.

"_Don't despair, step right up! Glass of water? Here's a cup! Dream dream dream dream dream dream!" _The thunder grew louder as Eridan kept singing. Feferi bit her lip, getting more nervous. She looked back down at Tavros, who looked distressed.

"He's having a nightmare! Wake up Tavros! Wake up!" She shook him roughly. "Stop it Eridan! You're giving him nightmares!" She finally stood up.

"Sorry Tavros." She held out her hand and sent her green sparkles. They landed on his back and zapped him. His eyes flew open and he yelped, sitting up.

"Ow! What was that for?" He stood up, rubbing the area where she zapped him.

"...Your nightmare was about me, wasn't it?" Feferi asked softly, looking upset.

"I uh...don't remember..." Tavros admitted. "But I did dream about one thing..." He turned to Eridan, who was still admiring his wand. Suddenly, his ear fins twitched and he looked up.

"Noirs!" He pointed. They followed his gaze. Over the hill in front of them came the Handmaiden, with more imps and two dog-like creatures with wings.

"Hello again. Get them." She waved her hand and the imps charged, the dogs behind them. Feferi pulled out her trident and Eridan pointed his wand. Tavros backed up behind them. Eridan was very pleased with his new weapon. It didn't have the distance as his old gun but it did more damage, going through imps to hit the ones behind them. Feferi charged at a group, swinging her trident and sending sparkles of energy everywhere. But the imps ignored the sparkles like it didn't affect them. Feferi's eyes widened as she stared at her hands.

"My powers are weakening..." She realized. Suddenly, an imp grabbed her hair, pulling her down as others grabbed onto her. She yelped as they began shocking her with their electric rods, struggling to get out of their grips. Eridan kept shooting the imps who were foolish enough to fly at him, kicking away the ones that came on ground. He let his instincts take over again, snarling at his enemies. It took a few minutes for most of them to be on the ground. Even when they ganged up on him, he just took them all down.

"Eridan! A little help over here!" Feferi called over, trying to free herself. Eridan sighed.

"I am a little busy Fef!" He called back, not realizing one of the imps behind him was getting up. It charged, grabbing his cape and yanking it back, pulling him in range of the shock rod. Eridan yelped as he fell to the ground, getting shocked by the imp and his friends, who were taking advantage of the moment of weakness.

Tavros, meanwhile, decided to take a stand. He held up his fists at the imp approaching him. He gave a weak battle cry as he charged. He hit the imp weakly in the chest. The imp looked at him, confused, before shocking him with the rod. Tavros fell back, convulsing slightly with the electricity running through his body, his hair standing straight up.

"Oh for goodness..." Feferi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to focus. She managed to turn herself into a cloud of sparkles, flying out of the grasp of the imps. She flew over to Tavros, who was standing up again, and Eridan, who managed to stumble over.

"Don't havve much fight left in me." Eridan warned, clutching his side.

"Tavros, you have to dream us out of here. We believe in you!" Feferi chirped, slowly getting back in physical form. Tavros closed his eyes, trying to focus.

"shark sub, shark sub, shark sub." Eridan chanted quietly. Feferi gave him a firm look and he went quiet. There was a 'poof' noise and Tavros opened his eyes. A giant banana split was sitting next to the milk river.

"Oh for Cod's sake, really? A Banana split? Still hungry Tavv? Howw about a knuckle sandwich?!" Eridan growled.

"No! It's perfect!" Feferi squealed, running over to the split.

"It's a banana split boat!" She began pushing it into the river.

"Wwell then, let's split!" Eridan and Tavros ran over, helping her push it into the river as more imps approached. The Handmaiden snarled as they managed to get into the boat and sail away from shore before the imps reached them. She pulled out her scanner, smirking.

"See ya later. All dreamers must dream sometime..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Writing this on superbowl sunday. Goooo Seahawks! :D**

"This is so great Tavros! You're starting to daydream! Keep that up and they won't ever catch us!" Feferi chirped, sitting on the edge of the boat with her legs crossed.

"Why uh...not?" Tavros asked, confused.

"Dream with your eyes open. Then you won't have to sleep for things to happen and they won't be able to find us." Feferi explained. They drifted down the milk river, the cliffs surrounding them becoming darker and more gray. Tavros reached down and scooped up a handful of whipped cream, prepared to eat it.

"Sugar wwill givve you nightmares Tavv." Eridan reminded him. Tavros spat out the little bit of whipped cream he had began to eat.

"How much longer Eridan?" Feferi asked, looking up at him. He shrugged.

"Wwho knowws? Wwe still have to get through our land, wwhich is currently frozen. So wwe havve to go on foot." Eridan gave Tavros a dirty look, still clearly upset about the water being frozen.

"What did you dream about Tavros?" Feferi asked, changing the subject to a slightly safer one.

"Well I saw an object... Uh...do you have something I can uh..draw with?" Tavros glanced at Eridan, who sighed and reluctantly handed him his wand. Tavros began drawing what he saw in his dream: a gear.

"The Time Pendant! It's in the Land of Quartz and Melody, in the Temple of Time. It can freeze time." Eridan grinned, as Feferi's smile fell.

"Wow that's really uh...cool." Eridan put an arm around Tavros' shoulder as Feferi went back to steer the boat.

"Evven better than that, the Temple is home to the Maid of Time. She's supposed to be the most beautiful girl on the planet." He whispered. Feferi twitched and flicked sparkles at Eridan.

"OW! Fef!" Eridan yelped as he was zapped.

"She is NOT. She is weird and sneaky and mean and..." Feferi ranted for a bit.

"She's just jealous Tavv." Eridan snorted, finally cutting Feferi off.

"Have you uh...met her?" Tavros asked. Feferi looked away as Eridan made frantic shush motions.

"Sort of. It's a long story involving a boy. But anyways, we have to be natural enemies. She's Time, I'm Life. They never get along." Feferi tightened her grip on the cherry stem that steered the boat.

"We need that Time Pendant. But I need both of you to uh...get it." Tavros pleaded. Feferi pursed her lips before letting go of the stem, walking to the edge of the boat and folding her arms.

"Fine. But if it's a trap I will say I told you so." She folded her arms as the boat started to turn, Tavros and Eridan both scrambling to the cherry stem. Soon, they pulled ashore and climbed off the boat. They walked for a while through the Land. There were bushes with various music players on them and the trees had records instead of fruit. They soon found themselves in front of the Temple. But there was a large pit in between them and the only path were floating rocks.

"Wwell, there's the temple. Home of the Maid of Time and the Time Pendant." Eridan folded his arms. Tavros looked at the rocks, gently tapping the nearest one with his foot. It bobbed slightly, but didn't fall.

"I guess we just uh...jump across these." Feferi paled while Eridan shrugged and jumped onto the first one. He jumped onto the next one as Tavros jumped on the first one.

"You comin' Fef?" Eridan asked, pausing and looking at her.

"I-I can't... the Time Rocks fall if you're afraid. And I'm afraid of heights." She admitted, backing up further from the edge. Tavros thought for a moment before jumping back on the cliff and walking over to one of the bushes. He pulled off an ipod and handed it to Feferi, who looked at him, confused.

"Listen to this. Focus on the music and jump to the uh...beat." Tavros suggested, putting the earbuds in her ears and pressing play. Feferi's face brightened as the song played, and Tavros went back to jumping across the rocks. Feferi started when Tavros was far enough ahead, jumping on the rocks and twirling, dancing to the beat of the song. Soon, Eridan and Tavros were on the other side, waiting for her.

"Wwell, she seems to be doin' fine." Eridan noted, watching Feferi jumped to the next rock.

"Yeah. This worked better than I uh..though- Oh no." Tavros' eyes widened when he saw imps coming over the hill.

"They found us. FEFE-MM" Tavros' warning was cut off as Eridan slapped a hand over his mouth.

"If she loses her groovve, she'll get scared and the rocks wwill start to fall. She can make it." He growled, but he still looked worried. The imps began getting closer and closer, speeding up now that they saw them.

"...FEFERI THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Eridan finally screamed. Tavros quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, Eridan clapping a hand over his own mouth. Feferi looked up at them and took out the earbuds, looking behind her. When she saw all the imps, her eyes widened. The rocks began to fall and she took off, jumping as fast as she could. Eridan stiffened when she nearly fell off one, but she managed to catch her balance and keep going. The final rock fell before she could jump to it, so she took a deep breath and jumped as far as she could. Tavros and Eridan quickly grabbed her before she could fall, pulling her up to solid ground.

"I. Hate. Time Rocks." She panted. Eridan helped her up and they began running into the Temple, when suddenly they couldn't move.

"It's a trap." Tavros realized as the Handmaiden floated down from the sky.

"Hello again." She smirked.

"Someone else is dreaming..." Tavros murmured.

"Lights Out." The Handmaiden closed her fists and everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

They came to and were dangling from the top of a large bed, chained by their arms. There was a large chair in front of them.

"_Welcome to the Dream Bed."_ A voice called out from the intercom.

"_I am the Ruler of the Dream Planet." _Feferi scowled and pulled at her chains.

"No you aren't! Tavros is!" She snapped.

"_Tavros might've dream it originally..."_ The chair swiveled, revealing a girl with glasses and a black-and-blue pirate outfit.

"But I made it soooooooo much cooler." Vriska smirked, one leg lazily draped over the other.

"I am Marquise Spinneret Mindfang." She declared, tipping her pirate hat.

"How did you get so uh...strong Vriska?" Tavros asked, frowning at her.

"I do a lot of reading." Vriska smirked, holding up a familiar journal.

"That's my Dream Journal! She must be uh...changing it. And that's why everything is uh...different." They watched as she put a picture in the journal: the one she had drawn the day before of the electric eels. Eridan's eyes widened as the floor underneath him opened and a tank of electric eels rose up.

"Get those _beasts___awway from me." He snarled, kicking one of the ones snapping at him in the face.

"It's almost like that time that freak electric storm destroyed your brother's lab. How sad." Vriska stood up, jumping onto the bed. Eridan's eyes narrowed.

"Wwhere is he?" He growled. Vriska hummed as she flipped through the journal.

"Seems like you should check... the bottom of the ocean." She laughed as she moved past Tavros to Feferi, who was glaring at him.

"Oh don't worry, Princess, once I destroy that Crystal Cove of yours, you'll be even moooooooore useless than you already are." Feferi's eyes widened.

"What...? What about the Cove?! How is that helpful!?" Vriska ignored her questions and turned to Tavros.

"And now, Tavros. Last and least, as always. You wanted to escape your fear but now fear is in the one place you can neeeeeeeever escape from." She jumped on the bed until she reached Tavros' height, pausing to float there.

"Your _miiiiiiiind._" She flicked his forehead before falling back down onto the bed.

"Once the darkness takes over, all of your lame dreams will be destroyed and I will rule the Dream World." Vriska spun on her heel, walking back to her chair.

"Blah blah blah. Threat threat threat." Vriska sat back down.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have reading to do." She laid down, putting the journal over her face. The ground under the three opened and they all fell, screaming.

When they woke up, they were in a large birdcage. Tavros sighed and sat down on the floor.

"If only I had my dream journal...Then I could fix everything." He leaned on his hand. Feferi looked at the horizon, towards her home.

"I don't have enough energy...otherwise I'd fly through the bars and unlock the cage." She sighed.

"I still havven't recovvered from the last fight." Eridan muttered, trying to break off the bars but failing.

"How much time is left Eridan?" Feferi asked. Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Who glubbin' cares Fef? Wwe're not gettin' out of here." He scowled. Suddenly, there were voices, singing a song. Feferi brightened.

"More cuttlefish!" She squealed. The cuttlefish flew over and she happily hugged some. Eridan smacked away the ones who got too close, but they kept coming.

"I think they uh...like you." Tavros chuckled a bit, but his smile faded when Eridan glared at him.

"I feel so...calm right now." Feferi murmured, swaying in time to the song.

"I do! Their song is drivvin' me insane!" Eridan put his hands over his ears, hunched over as he tried to tune out their song. Feferi rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about Mr. Grumpy Gills. He's a cold fish." She reassured Tavros.

"I'm serious Fef! They're singin' at a frequency that is vvery disturbin' to me!" Eridan snarled, obviously in pain. Feferi's eyes brightened, an idea coming to her as Tavros quickly scooted to the opposite side of the cage as Eridan.

"Sing louder. Sing higher." She whispered to the cuttlefish. They did as she said, the song getting even louder. Feferi pulled Tavros behind her.

"You don't want to be near him when he explodes." She warned, watching Eridan as the cuttlefish circled around his head. Finally his eyes snapped open and he roared, his teeth even sharper than usual.

"Shark frenzy!" Feferi explained to Tavros. Eridan began attacking the bars, biting straight through the iron and tearing them apart with his hands. He managed to destroy an entire section of the cage before calming down, turning to the other two with a piece of iron still in his mouth.

"Good job channeling your anger, Sharkie." Feferi patted his head. Eridan spat out the iron, smiling sheepishly. They began climbing out of the cage, following the chain all the way back up to the Dream Bed. Tavros snuck onto the bed, sneaking over to Vriska. He carefully took his journal, jumping when he saw Vriska's eyes open. But he soon realized she was just sleeping with her eyes open. He hurried back to Feferi and Eridan, the three then climbing back down to the ground and running away. Once they were a safe distance away, Tavros opened his journal.

"Okay, first let's get some uh... transportation..." He began flipping through the journal.

"Wow! Feferi, you have a boat! And it flies!" Tavros grinned as he began reading his dreams.

"I do?" Feferi blinked, but in a second the boat appeared, flying out of the sky.

"Whoa I do!" She ran over, excited.

"Cool it, Fef." Eridan chuckled. Tavros flipped through the pages of his book.

"Everything we need is in here...Oh." Tavros' face fell.

"Eridan...Your brother really is at the bottom of the ocean." Eridan's smile fell and Feferi looked over at her friend, sad for him.

"But wait! He's in a submarine! He's uh...looking for you!" Tavros kept reading.

"Wwhat!? Really?! I gotta get back to the ocean and find him!" Eridan hurried over, reading over Tavros' shoulder.

"What about me?" Feferi asked, walking back over.

"I'm not uh...sure what this means." Tavros turned his journal sideways, trying to understand his writing.

"Here! I bet I can figure it out!" Feferi took the journal, reading and walking.

"Fef wwait!" Eridan ran over as Feferi tripped over a rock, nearly falling off a cliff. He grabbed her, but the journal was already falling over the edge. She looked in horror over the edge.

"Oh no..." Her voice cracked. "What have I done..."

"Good goin' Fef." Eridan sighed, running a hand through his hair. Tavros hesitantly approached her.

"I-It's okay Feferi..." He said softly. Feferi clenched her fists.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SO CLUMSY TAVROS!? WHY!?" She snapped, storming off. Tavros went to follow her, but Eridan pulled him back.

"Givve her a second to cool off." He said quietly. Tavros nodded and waited a little bit before approaching the sulking girl, who was sitting on a rock.

"I know...I can DO something. That I'm not just useless..." She murmured to herself. "But I always ruin everyfin." Tavros gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you make me like this Tavros...? I have more potential." Feferi looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm uh...sure you do." Tavros tried to comfort her, but she pulled away.

"Why did you even make us a team? He's fast and strong and can do everything, while I just trip and get my hair caught and look pretty. I can barely swim and he can't stay in my Cove for more than half an hour without the life being sucked out of him." Green sparkles began appearing in her hair.

"We aren't compatible. We're nothing alike!" She kept going.

"Uh your hair is...glowing. Green." Tavros pointed out. Feferi rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, getting out all the sparkles.

"It does that." She sat back down, sighing.

"Maybe I just need to accept...that I'm useless. Everyfin else you dream is right." She muttered. Tavros' eyes widened.

"That's it! Everything I dream is right! The Time Pendant! We were captured because Vriska didn't uh...want us to get it!" Tavros realized. A smile grew on Feferi's face.

"We have to uh...get back to the Temple of Time!" Eridan scowled and pulled out his timer.

"Wwe havve ten minutes. Wwe'll nevver make it!" Feferi stood up, her temporary hope fading fast.

"Sure we can!" Tavros began walking.

"How?!" Feferi and Eridan both asked. Tavros turned back to them.

"You're Sharkboy and the Witch of Life. You can uh...do anything." They exchanged looked before following Tavros.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey. Brat. Wake up." Vriska jerked awake and the Handmaiden folded her arms.

"They escaped. Again. They're on their way to get the Time Pendant." The Handmaiden reported. Vriska scowled and sat up.

"Shut it down! Shut it all down right now!" She ordered. The Handmaiden rolled her eyes.

"I did. But it takes time. The Dream World is on a grid system and it takes a bit for it all to shut down." She explained.

"How soon until it's done?" Vriska asked.

"Not soon enough." The Handmaiden shrugged. Vriska rubbed her temples.

"Then destroy him!" She suddenly smirked. The Handmaiden raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you propose I do that?" She asked.

"By destroying his most precious dreams. Sharkboy and the Witch of Life."


	10. Chapter 10

The trio managed to get back to the Land of Quartz and Melody much faster than it had originally taken them. This time, Tavros led them through a secret passage he had read about in his journal and they managed to sneak into the Temple without going over the Time Rocks again.

"Whoa..." Feferi said what they all were thinking when they entered the next room. There were floating jewels everywhere.

"Is that the one from your dream Tavv?" Eridan asked, pointing to a necklace that was floating on a pedestal.

"Yeah. But uh...don't take anything else. And you can't touch it directly with your hand or you'll uh...be frozen in time." Tavros warned. Eridan nodded and made his way over to the pedestal, ripping off a piece of his cape and wrapping his hand in it. He was almost there when the ground began to shake. They all fell over and the jewels fell from where they were floating. Eridan found himself half-buried under jewels and struggled to get out, failing.

"U-Um Feferi do you want to..." Tavros turned to her, but she was busy staring at the jewels that had fallen, entranced.

"Okay uh...nevermind." Tavros walked towards the pedestal, pausing by Eridan to take the makeshift glove and wrap it around his hand. He climbed up to the Pendant and grabbed it.

"Got it!" He turned, grinning. Suddenly the ground started shaking again and Tavros stumbled, the Time Pendant flying out of his hand.

"I got it!" Feferi called, dashing over and catching the pendant. Instantly she froze, arm reached out and the necklace dangling from her closed fist. Tavros helped Eridan out from under the jewels and they ran over.

"She's frozen in time!" Tavros realized, poking her.

"Uh...Tavv? I think wwe havve bigger problems?" Eridan tugged on his sleeve and Tavros turned around. There was an army of identical figures blocking off all exits, all wearing a red outfit and holding half-broken swords. One approached them and lowered its hood, revealing a teen with black sunglasses.

"Yeah so you intruders are coming with us. And don't bother running. Not that you could with your friend frozen like a timesicle." Eridan and Tavros exchanged looks. It was obvious they couldn't fight back, so they let the army capture them, the unhooded teen leading them through hallways until they reached what appeared to be the throne room.

"Kneel before the Maid of Time." The teen barked. Eridan and Tavros instantly knelt as a girl walked out of the room behind the throne. She had on a red outfit, the same color as the army, and had bright wings. Tavros' eyes widened. The Maid of Time looked just like Aradia!

"Why did you try to steal the Time Pendant?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Eridan gave Tavros a nudge and he stood up.

"We need it to uh...freeze time long enough so we can defeat Vris- I mean Mindfang and save the planet." Tavros explained nervously. The Maid softened.

"The Time Pendant can't help you. Only I can use it." She explained.

"Then come with us!" Tavros said. The shades-teen shook his head.

"No way. The Maid can't leave the Temple of Time. She's the only thing that keeps the timestream safe." The Maid sighed.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't such a good Knight of Time." She muttered. The Knight smirked.

"If I wasn't, then this timeline would've been doomed forever ago."

"U-Um excuse me! But we're running out of time." Tavros interrupted their bickering.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you aren't...made of time." The Maid snickered at her joke. "But maybe I can give you the Pendant." She mused.

"Yeah no. They need my blessing or whatever for that and I'm not sure they got what it takes." The Knight leaned against the throne casually.

"Well let me uh...prove it then!" Tavros said firmly. The Maid and the Knight exchanged looks.

"The Pendant you stole was a decoy. The real one...is one of these ones." The Maid waved her hand and hundreds of identical Pendants appeared, floating.

"Choose it right, and you can have it." The Knight added. "Choose it wrong and well...you'll be stuck here for a while." Eridan and Tavros looked around.

"That one's pretty shiny..." Eridan shrugged, pointing to one. Tavros examined them before turning back to the Maid, noting a sparkle on her neck.

"It's there. On your neck." He pointed. The Maid grinned at the Knight, who raised his hands in defeat. Tavros climbed up the stairs to her, who took off her necklace and held it out to him.

"Be careful Tavros. If it's destroyed, this entire Temple will fall and the timelines will go haywire." She warned.

"Alright. So do you, Tavros, accept this awesome responsibility blah blah blah promise to protect the Time Pendant with your life and all that?" The Knight asked.

"I uh...do" Tavros nodded.

"And do you, Maid of Time, leave this in his apparently capable hands?" He asked. The Maid nodded.

"Alright cool. The Pendant will work. Buuuut the Maid still has to stay here." The Knight said firmly. Tavros nodded, putting the Pendant carefully in his pocket.

"Good luck!" The Maid grinned as Tavros went back to Eridan, the two picking up Feferi and leaving the Temple. They put her in the flying boat and took off, unable to officially lift off the ground without Feferi's help but sailing away on the ice as they approached the Land of Dew and Glass.

"Wwe havve to do it noww Tavv! Wwe don't havve any more time!" Eridan called to him from the wheel. Tavros nodded and pulled out the Time Pendant.

"How much time?!" Tavros called back.

"10 seconds!" Eridan stopped the boat and jumped onto the deck, dashing over to Tavros. Feferi began making frantic sounds.

"I can't understand you Fef. Hold on a second." Eridan patted her head.

"5 seconds Tavv!" Eridan watched his timer as Tavros held up the Pendant.

"4...3...2...1!" The Pendant glowed brightly.

"0!"


	11. Chapter 11

Absolutely nothing happened. The Pendant stopped glowing and time kept going.

"Wwe're out of time. It didn't wwork!" Eridan growled, putting his timer away.

"I don't get it. How could it uh...not work?" Tavros frowned, examining the Pendant. Feferi suddenly made a groaning sound and her limbs cracked as she began moving again.

"I was trying to tell you...whoa." She stumbled slightly and Eridan caught her.

"Only the Maid of Time can use the Pendant." She scowled.

"Well it's not her fault the Knight won't let her leave." Tavros protested. Eridan ran a hand through his hair as he put his other hand on the ice.

"There's absolutely nothin' under here. No aquatic life at all." He mumbled. "There's absolutely nothin'." Suddenly the ice in front of him cracked, forming a path to the distance. He scrambled backwards, surprised. The Handmaiden's laughter echoed.

"I'm goin' to kill her." Eridan growled, but Feferi held him back.

"It's obviously a trap Eridan. Don't let her tempt you." She said firmly.

"_Aw is the little sharkbait afraid? Is he too scared to fight for his little ocean?" _The Handmaiden's voice taunted. Eridan's ear fins twitched as he bared his teeth.

"Okay. That's it." Eridan pulled away from Feferi and ripped off his cape, throwing it on the ice before diving into the water.  
"Eridan no!" Feferi nearly dived in after him but Tavros pulled her back. Eridan swam through the water, reaching the end of the path with ease and glaring at the Handmaiden. She smirked at him, arms folded.

"What's up sharkbait?" She asked. Eridan growled at her.

"I am not Sharkbait." He snarled. The Handmaiden chuckled and held up a barrel.

"You're a shark. And now you're bait." She dumped the barrel into the river. Eridan watched, confused, until his eyes widened when he saw the eels in the barrel.

"ERIDAN SWIM AWAY! SWIM AWAY!" Feferi screeched, terrified for her friend. Eridan began frantically swimming away, eventually diving under the water to try and escape. But the eeles were faster and soon surrounded him, shocking him until he passed out. Feferi and Tavros waited for Eridan to come back up, but minutes passed and he never did. Tavros put a foot in the water and winced, pulling it back out as he was shocked.

"Can he survive down there?!" Tavros asked, worried. Feferi bit her lip.

"He can hold his breath...but not forever. He's still part human, whether he likes it or not." She stabbed her trident into the ice and walked towards the edge.

"Wait Feferi! You can't go! The water is too cold and it's still charged with electricity! You'll die too!" Tavros pulled her back by the arm. She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"He's my best friend Tavros." She pulled away and dove into the water. She swam down to where Eridan was lying and reached for him, managing to grab his arm and pull him to the surface with her. She surfaced, gasping for air, and Tavros reached in to help pull Eridan out of the water. Feferi lied down on the ice, shivering as Tavros grabbed Eridan's cape, laying it on her to try and keep her warm before turning to Eridan. Feferi weakly reached for Eridan and Tavros pulled Eridan closer to her. She rolled onto her side and gave his cheek a kiss before falling back onto her back.

"C-Come on Eridan! Wake up!" Tavros shook him, but the boy didn't respond. He didn't look like he was breathing. Feferi's breathing went slower and eventually her eyelids fluttered shut as she went limp. Tavros heard the silence and turned to her.

"W-Wait Feferi! Feferi no!" He shook her too, frantic. All the sparkles that Feferi had had in her hair were gone, all dim. Tavros felt like crying as he sat in between his two dead friends.

"What am I supposed to do now...?" He murmured.

"_What do you think you should do?"_ Tavros looked up sadly as Tinkerbull's head flew up to him.

"Dream...a better dream." Tavros guessed. Tinkerbull's head cocked.

"_Mmm Intereting. What do you mean by that?" _He urged. Tavros thought carefully.

"I wanted...all of my dreams to come true... But I only dreamt for myself." Tavros realized, feeling ashamed.

"I wanted to...escape my world. But my world needed my help. I was so...selfish. My dreams don't deserve to come true." Tears fell down Tavros' cheek.

"_You've become such a good dreamer Tavros. That's the most important lesson you could ever learn." _Tinkerbull said.

"What...should I do?" Tavros asked, looking up at Tinkerbull. "All of my dreams have been destroyed." Tinkerbull began to float away.

"_Dream a better dream Tavros. A pure, unselfish dream..." _Tinkerbull had just vanished when Eridan gasped for breath, sitting up quickly. His cheek sparkled green for a split second. He looked around wildly, eyes wide. He saw Feferi and scrambled over to her.

"Wwhat...?" He shook her and nothing happened.

"She knew this would happen. She saved you." Tavros explained sadly. "I couldn't stop her..." Eridan stared at her silently, brushing her hair out of the way. Tavros spotted a bright light out of the corner of his eyes and looked up.

"Eridan, what's that?" He pointed towards the light. Eridan followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

"The Land of Deww and Glass is unfreezing! The Life Crystal Covve! It wwill revvive Fef, I knoww it...But it's so far awway." Eridan frowned, trying to think. Tavros closed his eyes, trying to remember anything that could help them from his journal.

_"Your dreams can take you anywhere, let them take flight and fly with them"_ Tavros' eyes flew open as he remembered what his father told him long ago.

"That's it! Fly! We can fly her there!" Tavros grinned. Eridan looked at him like he was crazy.

"Tavv, the boat is gone. Howw are wwe goin' to fly her there?" No sooner had he spoken than did something burst out the back of his shirt. Eridan tried to look behind his back, but couldn't see.

"T-Tavv! Wwhat did you do!?" He asked, confused. Tavros chuckled and pointed to the river. Eridan looked at his reflection and his eyes went wide when he saw wings sprouting from his back.

"Howw am I supposed to swwim in these Tavv?" He complained. Tavros picked up Feferi, still wrapped in Eridan's cape.

"Figure that out later. Right now, you have to fly her to the Cove. And hurry!" Tavros urged. Eridan took Feferi and his wings flapped, uncertain how to work. Eventually he got into the air and took off, immediately getting used to the wings like he'd had them his entire life. Tavros watched them until they became just a dot in the distant.

"Come on Feferi...You're so much more than just a pretty face, or a klutz. YOU were the reason Eridan came back. You gave him your life. You've always been doing that, to both of us. All those green sparkles, they were your own life energy. You have so much life it overflows and fills others with life." Tavros murmured.

Eridan flew fast and was at the Cove in no time. He ignored the feeling that the Cove gave him, that his life was being sucked out of him, and flew Feferi into the center of it. He gently placed her in the water and immediately was blasted out of the Cove by a burst of life. He skidded to a stop on the ice, wings crumpled. He sat up as they straightened themselves out, watching the Cove entrance. Feferi soon walked out, smiling brighter than ever. She had a new outfit on. It was gray with a dark gray hood and skirt, a green symbol on the center and bright pink wings.

"You look different Fef." Eridan managed to say after getting over the shock.

"You do too Grumpy gills." She giggled. Eridan looked down, taking a good look at himself. Wearing a bright yellow hood, with poofy shorts and a light yellow shirt, he felt ridiculous.

"Cod I hope wwe can change out of this." He muttered. Feferi laughed and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. Eridan blushed a bit.

"Now stand back." She stepped away and held her hands up. Eridan took cover behind a rock, closing his eyes. There was a bright green light from Feferi as she poured Life back into the planet. The dark clouds surrounding them vanished, revealing the stars.

Tavros saw the light in the distance and felt empowered. He felt strong and confident for the first time in his life. His back twitched and he felt wings of his own breaking free and flapping. He flew towards the Land of Dew and Glass, surprising Eridan when he landed next to him.

"Howw did you get here?" He asked, confused. Tavros revealed his wings, grinning.

"Now you have to uh... distract the Handmaiden while I deal with Mindfang. Keep her away from Feferi until the planet is healed." Tavros explained his plan. Eridan raised an eyebrow.

"The Handmaiden isn't exactly someone I can duel on my owwn. I'll need an army or somethin'." He frowned. Tavros held up his hand and the frozen ocean defrosted, sharks appearing on the surface. Eridan's jaw dropped.

"Well uh... there's an army. Or something. Is that good enough?" He asked. Eridan nodded, grinning.

"Okay then uh... good luck!" Tavros flew off, determined to stop Vriska once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is longer than I thought xP**

Tavros landed on the Dream Bed, where Vriska was waiting for him, watching the light that was Feferi in the distance.

"Vriska...You can't scare me anymore." Tavros clenched his fists as Vriska turned around, her coat swishing dramatically behind her.

"Sorry to burst your dream bubble Tav but I've read your stupid journal. There isn't a single dream you got that I don't know about." Vriska smirked, taking a step towards Tavros, pausing when he didn't back down.

"I am stronger than you Vriska. I'm the Daydreamer. I know that now." He narrowed his eyes at her, determined. Vriska chuckled before laughing.

"Alright then Tav. Let's blow the roof off this place." She flung her hands up and the Dream Bed flew apart around them, turning into a wasteland.

"May the best dreamer win. And that's me of course." Vriska raised her arms and an army of spiders rose from the ground, skittering towards Tavros. Tavros held out one hand and bubbles flew out, each one capturing a spider and flying into the sky with them. Tavros retaliated with white butterflies, flying towards Vriska, who opened her mouth and roared out wasps, killing the butterflies. She was about to send her next attack when Tavros interrupted her.  
"Wait...I need to brainstorm." He grinned as thunder boomed and clouds covered their battlefield. Vriska gagged as brains fell from the sky, kicking some that fell near her.

"Brain _FREEZE_" She finally snarled, putting her hands to her forehead. All the brains froze where they were, midair or on the ground.

**Meanwhile...**

The Handmaiden growled as she ran towards the light. The brat would ruin everything if she wasn't stopped. She skidded to a stop when she saw what was in between her and the light. Eridan was standing with his arms folded in front of a body of water.

"Get out of my way Sharkbait." She growled, not in the mood for this.

"I think you're the sharkbait here." Eridan smirked. The Handmaiden raised an eyebrow.

"Someone is cocky. And what exactly makes you think you could beat me this time?" She asked, unamused.

"Well for one I'm stronger noww. And twwo..." Eridan glanced at the ice the Handmaiden was staring on. She followed her gaze, eyes widening when she saw shark fins penetrating the ice and circling her.

"You decided to duel the King of the Ocean...on the Ocean." Eridan finished as the ice broke, sending the Handmaiden into the freezing water. Sharks were on her in an instant, a few zapped away by her mind powers but most of them pulling her under.

"Shark Frenzy." Eridan noted before turning and flying back to where Feferi was.

**Back to action**

"Play dumb all you want Tavros. We both know you're still afraid of me!" Vriska stomped her foot down and the earth around her grew, raising her up high onto a pillar.

"I used to be..." Tavros admitted before clenching his fists.

"But not anymore!" He stomped his foot, rising up to her level.

"I know that someone smashed your dreams once. But that doesn't mean you have to ruin others'!" He scolded. Vriska twitched, obviously angry. She raised herself even higher, but Tavros followed.

"Vriska! We can create a better dream than uh... this. A better world. One for everyone, even you!" A bridge formed between the two pillars. Tavros hesitated before starting to walk across.

"You don't have to be the bad guy anymore Vriska." Tavros said softly, holding out his hand. Vriska was silent before starting to walk to him. The ground started to shake as Vriska reached for his hand.

"H-Hurry!" Tavros reached for her as she looked down, realizing how high up they were. Vriska looked up at him, fear flashing in her eyes as she reached for him. Suddenly, the bridge broke. Vriska screamed as she fell, Tavros using his wings to stay in the air. He dove after her.

"Tavros! Don't let me fall!" She screamed. Tavros grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her as he straightened out, turning their free-fall into a more controlled float down to the ground.

"I uh...wouldn't dream of it." He assured her, landing on the Dream Bed that had reappeared. Tavros set Vriska down.

"Don't smash others' dreams Vriska, or else you'll just uh...ruin your own." He said gently. There was a noise and Tavros turned around as Feferi landed on the bed. She approached him, happier than she had ever been before.

"Tavros...I'm more than just a Witch. I'm the Princess of Life. Thank you." She hugged him tight.

"You were always that. I didn't really uh..do anything." Tavros pointed out as he hugged her back.

"But now I know." She pulled away, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking back a little bit as Eridan landed on the bed next to her.

"Yeah yeah, she's the 'Princess of Life' big deal. The real news is wwhat I am noww." He posed majestically as Feferi rolled her eyes.

"Even more annoying?" She teased. Eridan rolled his eyes but smirked at her.

"King of the Ocean." Tavros chuckled at their friendship.

"Thanks for savin' me Eridan..." Feferi gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving green sparkles. Eridan blushed.

"U-Uh no problem F-Fef..." He stuttered.

"Weeeeeeeell I hate to ruin such a cute reunion but if you were wondering, everything is going to go back to normal. You guys can go between Earth and the Dream World whenever you want. I know of a certain someone who would enjoy our aquariums. And someone else who could use help searching the ocean." Vriska winked at Eridan and Feferi.

"And what about me?" They all turned as the Handmaiden, hair sopping wet and bite marks all over, landed on the bed, scowling.

"You can go back to protecting the Dream World." Vriska folded her arms.

"Oh reaaaally? Protect this stupid, loud, obnoxious place again? Make sure kids aren't stupid and 'keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times' and all that crap again? You _must_ be dreaming." The Handmaiden snarled. Tavros pushed his way to the front of the group.

"I dreamt you up and I can uh...undream you!" He said firmly. The Handmaiden raised an eyebrow.

"You think you can just snap your eyes open and I'll disappear? Nice try kid. In fact, this is one dream you can't get rid of. And this is the one dream you won't wake up from either! I'll destroy this world at its source." She raised her arms and forced everyone away from her and before they could do anything, flew off into space.

"Where did she go!?" Tavros asked, turning to the others.

"I think she's goin' to Earth." Eridan frowned.

"She's going to try and destroy you in your sleep." Vriska realized. Tavros whipped around.

"Wait...what? I'm asleep!?" His eyes were wide. "All this time, I've been asleep?!"

"No." Feferi said softly. "You're dreaming Tav." She took a step towards him.

"Wwith your eyes open." Eridan added.

"Make the dreams real. Live them out on Earth. Just like how you made us real." Feferi smiled at Eridan.

"Make it real." Eridan repeated. Feferi turned back to Tavros.

"Blink your eyes three times Tavros." She took a step towards him, staring into his eyes.

"_One_." Tavros blinked his eyes like she said.

"W-Wait...what happens when-"

"_Twwo_" Eridan counted next, gently putting an arm around Feferi.

"Will I ever see you again?" Tavros asked, looking pleadingly at Feferi and Eridan.

"_Three_" Feferi whispered. Tavros closed his eyes for the third time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Chapter :D There probably won't be an epilogue**

When Tavros opened his eyes, he was back in his classroom, lying on the floor. The room was filled with screams and he could hear strong wind from outside.

"Everyone follow me! We have to find shelter!" Ms. Damara shouted over the wind, hurrying through the classroom. She lifted up the desk Tavros was sleeping under.

"Tavros! We have to go! There's a tornado coming our way!" Tavros stood up, scooting past her as Ms. Damara checked the desks for any other hidden kids.

"It isn't uh... a tornado! It's worse than that!" He shouted but Ms. Damara didn't listen. She shook Vriska, who was still asleep on her desk.

"Vriska! Wake up!" Vriska jerked awake, standing up quickly and shaking the sleep out of her.

"Look!" A kid shouted. They all crowded by the hole in the wall, watching as a tornado approached. It stopped moving towards the school, but a figure walked out from it. The Handmaiden smirked as she approached the school.

"Time to Learn kiddies!" She sneered.

"It's the Handmaiden! The one from uh...the Dream World! The one from my dreams!" Tavros explained as Ms. Damara stared at the Handmaiden.

"This is real life?! Your dream is REAL?" She looked at Tavros, shocked.

"Some dreams are so uh...powerful they become real." Tavros watched the Handmaiden, worried. He didn't have his powers here on Earth and she did.

"I cannot believe it." Ms. Damara ran a hand through her hair.

"It's literally right in front of you!" Vriska pointed out.

"I know that! I can't believe that...the bad guy is based off ME! I'm not a bad guy!" She turned to Tavros, upset.

"I-It kinda took on a life of its own...sorry." He apologized, backing up a bit.

**Meanwhile...**

"Vriska and Tavros are in building C!" Aranea shouted over the wind as she and Rufioh ran out of the house.

"I thought they were in building W!" Rufioh shouted back, confused.

"That was the other school!" Aranea rolled her eyes as she ran across the street, Rufioh following her. The winds grew stronger, nearly pushing them off their feet. Rufioh managed to reach a thin tree, grabbing it and reaching out for Aranea, holding her hand to keep her from blowing away. A tornado began forming behind them, lifting Aranea off the ground. She screamed as Rufioh held onto her tight.

"Find the kids! Tell them I love them!" She shouted. Rufioh shook his head.

"Don't leave me!" He pleaded, trying to hold on. A look of confusion appeared on Aranea's face.

"I thought you wanted me to leave!" She yelled.

"No...I don't! You're my best friend!" Rufioh shook his head.

"I love you!" Aranea smiled before slipping out of Rufioh's hand, pulled into the tornado.

"NO!" Rufioh let go of the tree as the tornado moved away.

"Come back...I love you too Aranea...Please come back!" He pleaded. Rufioh fell to his knees, eyes shut.

"Please..." He murmured. There was a strange bell-like sound and Rufioh looked up. A girl with bright fuschia wings was flying towards him, holding Aranea's hand. They landed in front of him, Aranea smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere Rufioh." She said softly. Rufioh stood up, smiling brightly.

"Neither am I." He began to walk towards them when he felt himself lift off the ground. Aranea's smile fell as Feferi grabbed Rufioh's tie. Rufioh's eyes went wide and time stopped for a moment when his clip-on tie snapped, his eyes meeting Aranea's before he flew off.

"RUFIOH NO!" Aranea screamed, held back by Feferi. She stopped struggling when she saw a boy with purple wings pull Rufioh out of the tornado and back to her. The two smiled at each other before turning to look at the strange people who saved them, who just grinned back.

**Back to Action**

"Okay class. As a teacher, I am here to inspire answers from you guys. So, who has an answer for defeating a psychic woman who is clearly insane?" Ms. Damara asked, clapping her hands together as she turned to the class. Vriska's hand shot up and Ms. Damara's eyebrow went up.

"Wow. Vriska is the first one to answer a question. Remind me to give you extra credit." Vriska grinned.

"I can take her." Before anyone could stop her, she ran out towards the Handmaiden, everyone yelling at her from the classroom. The Handmaiden looked amused as Vriska approached her. She pulled a needle out of her hair and pointed it towards Vriska.

"Zap." A beam shot out of her wand, hitting Vriska in the pants and causing the girl to yelp, dashing back to the classroom, smoke coming from her pockets. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a smoking journal.

"Sorry Tavros..." She muttered, handing it to him.

"It's uh okay. I can dream up more later." He took it and tossed it aside.

"Okay any other ideas? Remember, there are no dumb ideas!" Ms. Damara asked.

"Maybe we can freeze her! And then zap her away!" Vriska suggested.

"...except that one. That is a dumb idea." Ms. Damara sighed. Tavros' eyes widened as an idea formed in his head.

"Wait no! That's uh...a great idea Vriska!" Vriska gave him a surprised look before Tavros made his way through the crowd to Aradia, who was safely in the back.

"Is this yours Aradia?" Tavros asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Time Pendant. Her eyes widened.  
"I've dreamt about that..." Tavros turned her around, tying the necklace around her.

"It can freeze time. And gives the Maid her powers. Do you uh...know what those are?" He asked, unsure himself. Aradia smiled.

"I know someone who does." She said softly.

"Hey! What are you doing? You are not sending my daughter out there." Ms. Damara snapped.

"Let her out." Tavros ordered. Everyone parted ways, surprised at the firmness in Tavros' voice, as Aradia walked through them. The Handmaiden snorted when she saw who her next opponent is.

"Oh this is too cute." The Handmaiden raised her needle, but Aradia raised her hand first and the Handmaiden froze. The shot was already off though. Before it hit Aradia, a red figure jumped in front of her, deflecting the blade with his sword.

"Geez. I can't have you dyin' in the real world." The Knight muttered, standing back up. Aradia giggled as the Knight walked to the frozen Handmaiden.

"You've tried to doom this timeline for the last time. I'm putting you where you belong." He snapped his fingers and the Handmaiden glowed bright red before disappearing. The Knight turned to Aradia, bowing before disappearing as well. The storm cleared up and the sun began shining bright. Everyone cheered and ran outside, happy to have lived through such a terrible nightmare.

"You made me a great teacher today Tavros." Ms. Damara mused as she and Tavros watched everyone play.

"What uh...makes you say that?" Tavros asked, looking up at her.

"A teacher can learn a lot from her students too you know. I thought I'd awaken you, but here you are. You were the one to awaken me." Ms. Damara smiled down at Tavros.

"Now go have fun." He grinned and ran outside with the others. Vriska waved to him and he began to go over when he stopped. Approaching their class were their parents, along with Feferi and Eridan.  
"Mom! Dad!" Both Tavros and Vriska yelled, running over to them and hugging them tight.

_**The next day**_

"Tavros. It's time for your report." Ms. Damara leaned back in her chair as Tavros walked up to the front, leaving Tinkerbull on his desk. He glanced down at Vriska's desk along the way, seeing her doodle drawings of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and her pirate ship. He was smiling when he reached the front.

"This story is uh...true. It might've started as an uh...dream. But we all saw yesterday that when we make our dreams a reality, we can make reality a dream." He began.

"_Sharkboy, AKA Eridan, lives his dream as King of the Ocean. He splits his time searching the ocean on Earth and the ocean on the Dream World for his brother, with help from a certain pirate queen. He cares for all its creatures, and makes it a peaceful place for anyone who wants to swim, aquatic or not._

_The Princess of Life, Feferi helps rule over the Dream World while the real ruler isn't asleep. She is fair and just, caring for all inhabitants no matter who they are. She heals whatever is hurt and makes all dreams happy. Her light provides a beacon, so Eridan can always find his way home to the Land of Dew and Glass._

_Eridan and Feferi don't visit me anymore. But they don't need to. Because I can visit them. In my dreams. So always dream a better dream. And work to make it real."_

**The End**

**I finished this entire fic before posting it and I'm proud of myself for it (since I have a tendency to NOT finish fics) :3**

**Review, rate, etc etc. I hoped you enjoy this!**


End file.
